


Violet

by RisingSun



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: Innocence, confidence, devotion and inspiration. Violet is his name.





	Violet

The side profile of a beautiful child met his eyes first and then the boy started walking in his direction. Swift, simple movements held certain elegance one wouldn’t expect from someone that young. He had heard the boy was a dancer, but he has never seen one that made walking look like art.

Even before Shinwon learned his name was Hyunggu the older boy called him Violet.

He smelled like flowers, fresh early spring morning and had a breeze of humble innocence, motivation and determination around him. The more he looked at him the more he felt the name suited him perfectly.

Violet held many meanings, but Shinwon knew only a few. Confidence, power, prosperity… it felt weird to sense all of those just by looking at the younger boy. Hyunggu was warm, wearing an inviting, mesmerizing smile as he introduced himself, his voice soothingly travelling up to Shinwon’s ears. He liked it a lot, it felt familiar, easy to get used to – addicting.

Leadership, devotion… Shinwon was pretty sure of his own ability to be a good judge of character. As time passed and he got to know Hyunggu more he just became more aware of how right his guess was. He saw the devotion, the spark in those dark eyes, the excitement – still childlike and clearly felt the way it transferred onto himself. That was some ability indeed – to affect the ones around him like that. The strong presence was obvious and Shinwon understood why everyone seemed to like this boy. They were drawn to him. He was a magnet and Shinwon willingly submitted to his power as well. Embracing it was so easy – to the point it felt needed.

Inspiration and purity – yes, Hyunggu was definitely inspiring, the way he talked reflected innocent eagerness in fulfilling his dreams of becoming an idol. Even more inspiring was his dancing, the skill he nourished for years now and that made those around him feel strangely self-conscious, but also motivated to just work harder. The childlike bright smile of encouragement was all it took sometimes for Shinwon to feel like blooming himself, despite his own somewhat clumsy movements.

Hyunggu knew how to scold – even if he was one of the youngest ones in their group, being the main dancer gave him the right to do it. He was strict in his leadership as a choreographer, just like he was devoted when it came to his music. An object of admiration. Then, he would laugh, the warm sound echoing through the rooms, engulfing their little group in a velvety blanket of joy, comforting and beautiful.

Shinwon loved being around Hyunggu, the smaller guy bringing a source of motivation and a safe shelter whenever he was in doubt about his own abilities and progress. Despite being so young, Hyunggu was more mature when it came to work than Shinwon – or at least the confidence and knowledge he accumulated already made it seem that way. He was thoughtful and talented in more ways than one, one of his talents included being able to teach others with precision and speed - much needed in their line of work.

They were roommates as well, so  with time  Shinwon grew somewhat closer to Hyunggu than the rest of their group. It was impossible not to. And Hyunggu seemed to like being around his hyung as well, it looked like they just “clicked” from that first meeting on and effortlessly became good friends.

Violet was Hyunggu’s name, but Shinwon failed to learn all the meanings behind it – in particular: invitation to gamble on love and on the other side - true love.

To everything there is a season, so the time for violets to bloom will come too.


End file.
